


Your Turn Tonight

by apckrfan



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip told Olivia she wasn't getting off that easy toward the end of the episode when discussing her emotional investment in her cases. This is what he had in mind.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through The Cure (1x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for paynesgrey who reads this ship and I told this fic would make up for my last one being a boring PG piece *s*

"Phillip?" she whispered. Well, it was a little too breathy to be considered a whisper. The rise and fall of her chest told him she wasn't bothered at all by the predicament she currently found herself in.

He didn't answer her, taking a moment to admire his handiwork. And her. He'd used her own handcuffs to secure her hands to her bed above her head. And he was quite sure he'd never look at the silk tie secured around her head, covering her eyes the same again. 

He hadn't asked her to, but she'd spread her legs. Out of instinct or desire he didn't know. Perhaps a bit of both. 

She tilted her head back a bit, bringing her sleek neck into focus. He reached for her, stroking with the pad of his thumb before sliding his hand along her throat. He squeezed hard enough she gasped and when he withdrew his hand there were five light red marks on her skin. 

His breath caught at the sight. And his body reacted as well, coming to attention and growing hard as he expected it to in this situation. 

She hadn't questioned him or given any indication he'd overstepped his boundaries when he dangled the handcuffs in front of her and told her to raise her arms up over her head. In fact, her eyes had lit up in a way he hadn't imagined they could. He'd fastened the cold steel against her skin secure enough she'd know they were there, hindering her movement. 

The tie had been an improvisation. The idea she would be unable to see him as he seduced and then took her appealed to him. She was always in control of everything. He wanted complete control even if it was only for a little while. 

His hand slid along her collarbone, lower to her chest. He cupped each breast, watching her nipples respond to his touch. Her breath caught as he took one between his thumb and index finger, squeezing, stroking, and pinching it to the point she lifted her hips from the bed. Whether an attempt to get him to stop or keep going he couldn't be sure. 

Until he repeated the process with the other breast and even before he started squeezing she was pressing against him, prompting him, begging him to do it again. He resisted, drawing his hand away and grazing a path lower to her abdomen. Her groan of protest told him clearly she wasn't happy about this change, but that was the point after all. He was able to do what he wanted to do. Just for a little while. 

He withdrew his hand, stepping away from the bed. 

"Phillip?" she said, her voice sounding a little shaky. Did she think he'd leave her cuffed to the bed and leave? He chuckled at the idea, but leaving wasn't at all on his mind at the moment. 

He found what he needed in her bathroom and returned to her bed, removing his shirt. He watched her face as he sat at the foot of the bed, smiled a little as he saw her start to say something. Realizing perhaps he wasn't going to answer her, he hadn't said a word yet since walking through her door. 

He started with her feet, pouring a generous amount of the slick and fragrant lotion she used into his hand. She groaned again, for different reasons this time. She was on her feet most of the time on a daily basis. It had been a long time since he'd had anyone rub his feet, but he recalled plainly how good it felt. 

He continued on up her calves, shapely and smooth. No evidence of stubble. As if she'd recently shaved them. In expectation of his visit? 

Her knees were next, followed by her thighs. And her hips. Her stomach, flat and toned more from her work being physical than any workout she might do. Her arms, long and deceptively strong. There was nothing masculine about her, so it was easy to forget that she was a strong and capable agent. One currently handcuffed to her bed, but just the same. 

"Feels good," she murmured when his hands worked the lotion into her neck, chest and finally her breasts. He smiled, nothing more, even though she couldn't see his reaction to her words. 

He was gentler this time, caressing her breasts until they were slick from the lotion and the scent of cocoa and shea butters were tempting him to taste her. 

So he did, that was the point of this after all. He lowered his mouth to her breast, licking, sucking and nipping the sensitive underside before finding a nipple. His fingertip skimmed along her bare arm, causing a soft giggle as he did. 

He marked her. It wasn't something he got off on, and because of their situation he had to be careful where to put them if he did. Tonight, though, as she was helpless to stop him he could suck and nip to his heart's content. 

One turned into two, turned into a third lower just over a small freckle she had on her stomach that always intrigued him. He wasn't sure why. She didn't have many flaws, not that he considered it one to have freckles. 

As if reading his mind, which probably wasn't difficult to do at this point, she shifted on the bed. The movement lifted her hips from the bed and spread her legs even further, opening her to him completely. 

He started at her inner thigh, another mark there. This one darker and bigger than the others. It would last a couple of days at least where the others would be gone in no time. 

He found her curls, damp with her excitement and parted her lips with his fingertips. He stared for a moment, unable to believe she trusted him this completely. And she clearly enjoyed it, his fingertips coming away wet when he drew them away was proof of that. 

She gasped, murmuring something that might have been please. He couldn't tell for sure and she probably wasn't to the point of begging. Yet. He would get her there, though. He was sure of it. 

He slid a finger inside of her again, deeper at the same time that his mouth closed over her nub. She twisted against the restraints preventing her from touching him. And he loved it. It turned him on something fierce to feel her body shift and fight against the steel bonds that held her confined until he chose to set her free. 

He teased, taunted, circled and dipped and nipped and swirled, breaking away to watch his fingers as he worked them in and out of her. He looked up from between her legs, noticing her nipples still erect and above her breasts a look of pleasure on the face. A face that would be watching him rather intently if she could. 

He dipped his mouth lower, meeting his fingers as he drew them from her. He licked each of them before thrusting his tongue inside of her. His hand slid lower, cupping one of her cheeks while a fingertip dipped into the crevice between them. 

She let out a loud groan, almost a shudder, when he pressed a finger against her opening. He teased her then, circling her opening while he used his mouth to taste her. His other hand was at her nub, stroking her there as well. He knew she was close to an orgasm, the wild movements of her hips was a telling sign. As was her inner walls contracting against his tongue. 

She whimpered when he stopped, the sound of the metal from the cuffs scraping against her bed so loud he almost had pity on her and continued. Almost. He wasn't ready to let her just yet. 

He circled the mark on her inner thigh with his fingertips, touching no other part of her as he allowed her body time to relax a bit. 

"You will pay for this later," she said with a sharp exhale. 

He knew he would. He was, in fact, banking on it. When he'd envisioned this scenario the realization had occurred to him almost immediately that she would not allow her to be the only one kept helpless. She'd want tit for tat. He welcomed her attention focused solely on him. That wasn't why he was doing this, though. 

As appealing as the idea of her doing as she pleased to him was, his objectives were purely selfish in this endeavor. He didn't think John Scott had ever seen her without her careful control in place. 

He highly doubted John Scott had ever heard her plea for a release either. 

He started over from the beginning again, bringing her to such a heightened state he thought she just might strangle him with her legs in her efforts to keep him in place. He had no intention of stopping a second time. Not now anyway. Another time perhaps he would see just how long she could hold out. When there was no threat of being disturbed by a call. 

While she was recovering from the powerful release he took the opportunity to shed the rest of his clothes, sliding the key to the cuffs into the palm of his hand. 

"You're just now undressing?" she asked as he joined her on the bed, sliding on top of her. He ran the cuff key along the outline of her lips and she smiled in response. She parted her lips, nipping lightly at the end of the key. He drew the key away, replacing it with a fingertip which she did the same thing to. 

He moved against her, parting her lower lips without entering her despite her arching her hips to meet him. And spoke for the first time that evening. 

"See or touch?" 

"Touch," she said, understanding the question perfectly. 

He skimmed her arm with his hand as he found her wrists and the hole that the key fit perfectly into. He only got as far as one hand being released from the cuffs. She either didn't notice or just didn't want to wait for him to undo the other one. Her hands released, she placed them against his shoulders, her legs at his calves tightening their hold on him as if she was still afraid he might walk away. 

His hand at his shaft to guide himself into her he felt thicker and harder than he could remember being in some time. He thought for a moment he was imagining it, but her soft gasp as he slid into her told him he wasn't. 

Even though she hadn't laid a single hand on him until just seconds ago he was more aroused than he cared to admit. 

"Phillip," she careened, pressing her pelvis against his until he began thrusting into her. The gentleness he'd shown her up to this point slipped away as he felt her hot and warm around him, welcoming him in deeper, as deep as he could go. 

He was doing well to hold back, to think about anything but finally being able to come inside of her (as if she'd been the one to prolong the actual joining instead of him). Until her mouth found his neck. Only she didn't kiss him. She broke one of the unspoken rules between them as far as leaving no traces of their relationship to anyone outside of it. 

He could have stopped her, pulled away from her tantalizing and very skilled mouth as she sucked and nipped at a portion of his skin he was sure the collar of his shirt would not cover. She couldn't see exactly where she was on his neck after all, so she wasn't to blame. 

He didn't, though, enjoying the sensation of her mouth against his skin. Even more, the feel of her surrounding him everywhere as he thrust into her, finishing as she bared her teeth against his neck and bit down just enough to cause some pain. 

He let her continue as he stilled, feeling now the smooth steel of the cuffs against his back as she slid her hands along his shoulders and back. 

She lifted the hand still cuffed and let the metal dangle, sliding along his skin. 

"Is it my turn yet?" 

He chuckled, kissing her neck and collarbone, drifting lower. 

"You're assuming I'm done" 

~The End~ 


End file.
